


The hero's last prophecy

by Ashleighmd12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighmd12/pseuds/Ashleighmd12
Summary: What happens if the eidolon possessing percy never left his body. What if percy had suppressed his powers. Well what happens is a new prophecy and a different way to kill Gaia. However it will also lead to one of the poor heroes demise. So join me on this twisted tale and see what awaits you.Kudos and comments are hugely appreciated ♡





	1. Percy's true power

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty violent from the get go. I do tend to have horrendous spelling so i apologise in advance. If you don't like this after chapter two then stop reading this because it will only waste your time.

Percy's true power

Chapter 1

Pipers prov.

Piper mustered all her courage. She looked straight at Jason – straight into the eyes of the thing that controlling him. “ _We – we will leave these bodies.”_

“You will vow in the River Styx never to return to this ship,” Piper continued,” and never to possess any member of this crew.”

Leo and Percy both hissed in protest.

“You will promise on the River Styx,” Piper insisted.

A moment of tension – she could feel their wills fighting against hers. Then only two eidolons spoke in unison: “ _We promise on the river Styx”_

“you are dead,” Piper said

“ _we are dead,”_ they agreed.

“Now, leave.”

Only two of the boys slumped forward. Piper and Hazel caught Jason’s arms as he slipped out his chair.

Leo wasn’t so lucky. He fell towards Frank, who made no attempt to intercept him. Leo hit the floor.

“Ow!” He groaned.

“Are you all right?” Hazel asked.

Leo pulled himself up. He had a piece of spaghetti in the shape of a 3 stuck on his head. “Did it work?”

“It worked,” Piper said.

“ _Are you sure about that_?” Percy said, with a malice filled smile and golden eyes.

Piper opened her mouth to talk, but before she could utter a word Percy flicked his hand, and she felt her jaw closing itself.

“I will be having none of that now.” Percy cackled and raised his hand again and suddenly everyone went stiff.

 Looks of shock froze on everyone’s face.

“Oh, don’t look so surprised, I have possessed the strongest son of Poseidon, did you really forget he that he can control people via blood” Percy spoke with genuine surprise.

Piper’s face contorted to a look of fear and betrayal nearly everyone had the same look on their face.

“Oh, I see,” Percy chuckled “he never told you.” An insane grin spread across his face.

“No matter, right let’s get you into a line so I can decide which two of you, lucky people will be sacrifices for Gaia.” Percy flicked his hand.

Piper felt her body move towards Percy. She tried to fight for control for her own body but her efforts were futile.

Percy went down the line looking each of them up and down. Once he decided which two he would pick, he stepped back.

“I have chosen my lucky two, they shall be Jason for the boys and Annabeth for the girls,” As soon as he spoke their names they stepped forward.

Piper wanted to scream and beg Percy not to do this, to beg him to fight the eidolon and re-gain control.

“but first we need to get to land, Leo you know what to do.”

* * *

 

Piper had tears in her eyes as soon as they landed. ‘This can’t be happening’ round it’s way through her head.

“Right, now all of you will come with me, we may as well have an audience.” Percy murmured with excitement.

Soon enough piper and the others where out of Argo II.

Annabeth and Jason walked forward and bent down on all fours. Jason’s eyes reflected anger and sadness as he tried to fight for control, Annabeth’s were no different.

“I will let you both speak in order for you to say your last goodbye’s, and please do remember this is a mercy so don’t waste it.” Percy sighed out and with accompanied by an eye roll.

“Piper I’m sorry please just know that I love you.” Jason said in a strained voice.

Tears flowed down piper cheeks like rivers.

“Percy please stop, please, just fight it” Annabeth said through her own tears.

Percy chuckled

“Do you really believe that?” He barked out.

He then took the lid of riptide.

“I will kill you first, you annoy me more than the boy” Percy said with a giggle.

He lifted up riptide above Annabeth’s head.

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank those of you who have descoverd my work it means alot. I would also be thankful if you could leave a kudos. Untill the next chapter this is goodbye.


	2. The fight for control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kinda explains what this chapters about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a explanation to why I have made it clear to when the eidolon is speaking, is because whilst I was re-reading what I wrote I had successfully managed to completely confuse and lose focus on whether Percy was talking or the eidolon. So i figured if i can't figure this out and i'm the one writing this anyone else has no hope XD.

The fight for control.

Chapter 2

Piper’s prov.

He lifted up riptide above Annabeth’s head. Most of them chose to close their eyes, not wishing to see Percy be-head Annabeth. His arm swung down

His hand faltered just above her neck. All of them except Annabeth and Jason looked at Percy in bewilderment to why he had stopped. That is when piper looked at his eyes. The normal sea green of his eyes started to seep in through the gold. His smile was now wavering as his left hand pulled his right away from Annabeth’s neck.

“ _NO! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! THIS BODY IS MINE_!” The eidolon growled.

“You will not harm them. Not while I’m still in existence” Percy managed to strain out.

Glints of hope filled piper’s eyes. He was fighting. The green of his eyes was bleeding into the middle of the gold.

Percy collapsed to the ground. Steam started to pool out of his body.

“ _STOP! YOU KNOW WE CAN’T BLOOD BEND AND KEEP FIGHTING! IT IS USING TO MUCH OF POWER WE WILL COMPLETELY EVAPORATE TO NOTHING! YOU GET THAT! IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING ME WE BOTH DIE!”_ The eidolon yelled out in pain.

“I would much rather die than let you win and kill them” Percy strained out whilst tears formed in his eyes.

Percy started to grasp at his throat as though he couldn’t breathe. Horror and panic soon filled everyone’s eyes as they realised what was happening.

The failure sea green of Percy’s eyes had now almost completely engulfed the gold.

“ _no! I was promised by Gaia that your body would be mine! That I could live again!”_ The eidolon gasped out with bitterness dripping from the words

“Sorry not today” Percy gasped out, with a strained version of his trouble maker smirk plastered on his face.

Then the gold was gone. Percy fell face first on the ground.

As soon as Piper re-gained control of her limbs she rushed over to Percy. Annabeth and Jason were the fist to get to him.

“Percy are you ok?” Annabeth as she turned over Percy’s body. Blood was trickling down the side of Percy’s mouth.

“PERCY! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!” Annabeth cried out in panic.

It didn’t take Piper to realise something that none of the others had picked up on.

“guy’s Percy isn’t breathing.”

    


	3. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I have been super busy with college. hopefully, the next chapter will be out sooner. Enjoy the chapter

The Hero’s last prophesy

Chapter 3

Annabeth prov.

“guy’s Percy isn’t breathing.”

Annabeth could feel her breath catch in her throat.

 ‘no this could not be happening’ Annabeth thought to herself

“Percy please don’t leave me” Annabeth muttered under her breath she proceeded to do CPR on Percy.

Gasp. Percy suddenly lurched forward nearly head-butting Annabeth.

“Percy you're ok!” Annabeth exclaimed with joy and relief.

“hehe, sorry about worrying you guys” Percy managed to crock out.

He then went limp in Annabeth’s arm. She would have panicked if it wasn’t for the fact she could see the rise and fall of his chest as he raggedly breathed in and out. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, Percy was alive and well.

“we should probably get him back on Argo II before the mortals end up thinking we had a satanic ritual.” He said looking at the house nearby.

“I’m not entirely sure we didn’t,” Piper muttered under her breath.

They turned around and started to walk towards the Argo II, Hermes suddenly appeared in a flash of light and looked towards the seven with a serious and worried expression on his face.

“you have all been summoned to Olympus, I am here to take you all their immediately”     

 


	4. The Hero's last Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P

The hero's last prophecy

Chapter 4

With a flash of white light, they were teleported to Olympus. As soon as they arrived they instantly noticed all the Olympians had worried and saddened expressions. They all instantly bowed to Zeus then their parents, then the other gods.

"Do you know why you have been summoned?" Zeus asked.

"no lord Zeus we don't," Annabeth answered as Percy started to stir awake.

Zeus shot a withering glance at Hermes before replying, "there has been a new prophecy about you all."

"What is it, Lord Zeus?" Piper asked

Just as Zeus was about to speak Percy let out a large yawn, "Where are we? What happened? Does anyone have any blue food on them by chance?" He said whilst rubbing his eyes.

Annabeth elbowed him in the chest and said, "look where we are seaweed brain."

He did as she said and looked around the room and a look of shock crossed his face.

Zeus looked at Percy and asked, "do you really not remember what happened?"

Percy shook his head.

Zeus then clicked his fingers and a flat screen tv appeared with our Percy on it. The more Percy watched the paler he got. As soon as it finished Percy looked as white as snow.

"Ok, now to the prophecy, Apollo if you could please read it out," Zeus said

**_"Seven half-bloods shall ride on ahead,_ **

**_Storm, fire, love, death, wisdom, and war will look on behind bars with sorrow in their hearts,_ **

**_to love, wisdom, and storm the earth shall fall,_ **

**_an oath to keep with a final breath,_ **

**_and foes bear arms to the doors of death,_ **

**_all seven need to beware those who will still remain,_ **

**_otherwise only death will remain."_ **

Everyone had a question on their mind 'what did it mean?'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you dislike the prophecy, this is the first prophecy I have ever done and had no clue how to do it so I just went to hell with it, so what you see on this is the result of what I came up with :)


	5. Attempting to work out the prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they make an attempt to solve the prophecy :)

Attempting to work out the prophecy

Chapter 5.

nobody's prov.

“ok so what does this mean then?” Percy asked with a confused expression.

“well we don’t exactly know either, but we have an idea who’s who and some idea what’s going on so would you like me to repeat it with what we got?” Apollo said a little less than confident

“if you would Apollo,” they all asked in unison

“Seven half-bloods shall ride on ahead (I’m pretty sure that is self-explanatory),

Percy/Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, and Frank will look on behind bars with sorrow in their hearts (don’t ask me what that means it took us an hour to work out who you were alone)

To Piper, Annabeth, and Percy/Jason the earth shall fall (I believe this maybe you defeating Gaia, but I’m not entirely just wishful thinking),

An oath to keep with a final breath (one of you is probably going to die, sorry about that),

And foes bear arms to the doors of death (no clue)

all seven need to beware those who will still remain, otherwise, only death will remain. (again, we don’t know but we seriously hope that you or we figure it out soon or we will have seven dead demigods instead of one.)” Apollo spoke with slight amusement mixed with sorrow as he looked upon the seven.

“so basically, if this prophecy is a bunch of if you don’t figure this out everybody dies, oh how fun and joyous this will be,” Leo said in an amused tone

“Yup, pretty much, this will totally be a fun journey” Percy replied but his voice dripped with sarcasm.

“so, if that’s it, would you be so kind as to drop us back off at the Argo II?” Percy and Leo asked in a bored tone

“be careful in what you say, boys, if it weren’t for the fact, I was feeling merciful and you are needed in saving the world, I would have let you have a taste of my master bolt!” Zeus boomed.

They just rolled their eyes, Annabeth and the others let out a sigh of relief and irritation. There was a flash and suddenly they were on the Argo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I'm really sorry for another long wait but I have been incredibly busy with college work, hopefully, another chapter will be posted in a week.


	6. Authors notes. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't worry I haven't given up on the story

Hi, guys, I am really, really sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I just want to say that before you read the next chapter, that everything that follows in the series is practically the same except when Gaia rises. I really you enjoy it and that the wait was worth it. again I'm really sorry on the lack of posts. 


	7. The final stand of a demi-god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good luck.

chapter 6

**The final stand of a demi-god**

**Percys prov.**

'Percy, look out. . .' Piper tried to say. A single drop of blood fell from his chin. It hit the ground between his feet and sizzled like water on a frying pan. The blood of Olympus watered the ancient stones. The Acropolis groaned and shifted as the earth mother woke. The king slowly left the room with the giants following closely behind.

A rather large hand burst from the ground. Percy heard both Piper and Loe scream out from shock. then came out the second hand. Percy jumped back just in time to avoid the hand that was coming towards him due to Gaia trying to lift herself up from the ground.

slowly they saw Gaia's head lift from the ground.

'there is no way we are going to win this' Percy heard Leo whisper under his breath.

but there was, Percy decided to put his half-formed plan into action. He raised his hands.

'hey guys, you know I love you right?' Percy asked as a smile formed on his face 

'yes' they replied a little confused

'well then you'll know why I'm going to do this' Percy said as a tear made its way down his face.

Percy felt his powers course through his veins let himself take control of their bodies, he managed to get them all in a circle and then teleported them via. mist travel into a jail cell made specifically for half-bloods at camp half-blood, not a lot of people actually know about it, hell, he only stumbled on it by chance.

'I swear to the river Styx that I will keep you all safe was the last words, Percy said to them as they faded, he saw their looks of horror and heard Annabeth scream his name, but he ignored it as he turned towards Gaia.

Gaia laughed as she saw what Percy had done,

'do you really think that will stop me from killing your precious friends, you imbecilic little demi-god? Once I kill you I will make sure they die'

Percy felt laughter bubble up in his throat at the stupid notion she just made, he tried to hide it but it came out anyway.

'Have you gone insane? Why are you laughing?' both confusion and anger laced her voice.

'you won't be doing anything because neither of us will be getting out of here alive' Percy said with a smirk.

He then ran forward 'say goodnight Gaia'

Percy reached out and touched the base of Gaia's leg and moved his hands up and willed her blood to move up and out of her mouth. He felt his power flow through his veins, but this time it felt slightly more painful. Percy knew that the amount of he will have to use will kill Gaia will result in his internal organs to get destroyed.

A sudden pain slowly made its way into his head, this was the warning sign that he was using far too much power, Percy expected this would happen he had just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Percy looked up to Gaia, she was smiling now as the golden blood flowed out of her mouth, she knew that he was dying, she also now came to the conclusion that his body would give way before he could kill her.

Percy shut his eyes tightly in hopes to block at least some of the pain. It didn't work. He felt a sudden pain in his stomach as though he had been kicked there multiple times. He let out a small cough, warmth and a copper taste found it's self in his mouth, it slowly made it's way past his slightly parted lips, down his face and dripped to the cold floor. It suddenly hit him, he's coughing blood.

'As long as I don't start to evaporate before I can take care of her blood It will be all ok.' Percy whispered to himself.

Percy felt another wave of pain go through his stomach as he fell to his knee, more blood bubbled it's way up to his throat.

'Give it up Percy, the more you do this the closer you are to deaths cold grasp. If you stop I will let you and your friends live, come on just give up, there is no way you can live long enough to kill me' Gaia Spock in such a kind caring voice Percy nearly did give in.

'In your dreams' Percy managed to sit out.

Tears formed in his eyes as the pain was becoming unbearable.

'Not long left, she only has 3 pints of blood left.'

Percy just wanted to stop, he just wanted to let go, hell he would rather go with thanatos than stay here in pain. The only thing keeping him going at this point was the thought of saving his wise girl. 

Percy didn't realize that he had won until he herd the loud thud of Gaia's body hit the stone floor. The only thing left to deal with now was her blood. He couldn't just drop it because Gaia would just reform it back up. He definitely couldn't evaporate it because he would be dead before it was all gone. That leaves only one option left, he shakily closes his eyes allowing himself to prepare for what was going to happen next. 

He sharply swallowed than opened his mouth, he flicked his hand down. Gaia's blood flowed into his mouth, into his stomach, into his bloodstream, into his muscles. He let out a gargled cry from the shock of the pain. Percy decided to distract himself from the pain by concentrating on the taste and feel of the blood. It felt both like fire and ice, it tasted both sweet and bitter, like life and death.

Percy realized that that was a stupid thing to focus on and turned his thoughts to his wise girl once again. He thought of how they first met and how she told him "you drool in your sleep." He thought about their first underwater kiss. Eventually, he focused on thinking abought her beautiful smile, her wonderful long blond hair, and her cool calculating but also loving stormy gray eyes.

He smiles to himself as a bright light engulfed him.   

 


	8. Completing the prophecy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to show things from Annabeth prov. It will also further the story and obviously complete the prophecy. :D

**Chapter 7**

**completing the prophecy.**

**Annabeth's prov.**

'Hey guys, you know I love you right?' Percy asked. 

Annabeth saw a small smile form on Percy's lips. She gave a small look of confusion before replying 'yes' with the others.

'Well then you know why I'm going to do this' Percy replied and Annabeth noticed a tear make it's way down his face and knew whatever he was about to do wasn't going to be good.

Annabeth felt her body become stiff, then she felt her legs move on their own accord, she looked to the others and realized they were in the same predicament as her. As if on instinct Annabeth turned to the direction Percy is in and saw that he was the one controlling them.

As soon as they were all together in a circle Annabeth knew what he was going to do. He was going to mist travel them out of there. Her suspicions were proven correct as soon as she felt the slight tingle of water travel up her foot.

'I swear to the river Styx I will keep you safe' Percy whispered under his breath.

Horror soon took over the other's features as soon as he said it. Annabeth felt a scream tear it's way out her throat. She screamed his name over and over and over again.

Percy faced away from them. The last thing Annabeth saw before being enveloped in the mist was Gaia fully out the ground.

Everything went black for 10 seconds. Then the mist slowly unraveled its self from the six demi-gods. They were in a jail cell. Annabeth instantly launched herself at the bars. Trying to find a loose bar. Trying to break out. Trying to get back to her seaweed brain.

Annabeth didn't even realize she was screaming until her vocal cords cut out. She didn't realize she had broken her hand until she stopped banging against the bars. Annabeth didn't even realize that Jason was holding her back from the bars until she was thrown to the ground.

'Annabeth stop!' Jason yelled out in a panic.

'I can't I need to get back. I Need To Get Back To Him!' Annabeth yelled back as well as she could.

Annabeth got back up only for Jason to block her path back to the jail cell bars.

'Annabeth trying to mangle your hands in an attempt to break the bars isn't helping anyone and it definitely isn't helping Percy right now, so calm down and we will think of a way out of here ok?' Jason said with a shaky voice as he himself was trying to hold the tears back himself.

'I can't. I can't. I can't. The fates have done it again! They just take him and take him from me over and over again! It's not fair!' Annabeth cried out.

Slowly Annabeth sank down to her knees as pent up rage and fear for her seaweed brain finally came out in one long sob. Tears slowly found their way down her cheeks.

Piper came and knelt beside her and pulled her into a hug. 

'we will get him back don't worry Anne.' Piper mumbled under her breath

'ok,' Annabeth replied quietly.

'let's think of a plan'

Ten minutes of plan discussing and lightning bolt throwing later

* * *

 'It's no use it's demi-god resistant' Leo sighed out in desperation.

 'why don't we try calling out for help?' Hazle asked

'well I guess we can give it a go, not like we're going to lose anything from it.' Jason replied

Twenty minutes of calling out for help later

* * *

 

Annabeth was about to give up just like the others when she heard footsteps echoing against the walls but it suddenly stopped just outside the door.

'Hey however's out there, We don't care if your an ax murderer or a giant on steroids, for the love of Hades could you please come in and help us.' Leo asked.

Then Nico emerged out the doorway to the right of the jail cell.

'What in the name of Hades are you guys doing here? Wait wheres Percy?' Nico asked a little confused as he scanned the jail cell.

Annabeth and the others all looked at each other 'ok, so who's the unfortunate soul that will be explaining this one?' Leo asked

They all looked at him expectantly 'oh for gods sake, fine.' After Leo explained the whole situation Nico looked paler than what was thought possible.

'Right, guys, in order to get us to the self-sacrificing idiot I need to know, are you ok with me shadow traveling us straight to him?' Nico asked without really expecting a response.

'Yes, let's go get our seaweed brain back!' Annabeth yelled out with optimism and determination.

The room dissolved into nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

Annabeth felt herself hit solid ground and then looked around.

There were two things that instantly became apparent to her. One Gaia was dead and crumbling into nothingness on the ground. Two Percy was standing in front of them and had been engulfed by a golden light.

'Percy!' Annabeth felt herself scream out as she bounded towards him.

Annabeth noticed the closer she got to Percy the more the golden light faded away. As soon as Annabeth made it to Percy the golden light was gone, she grabbed Percy and hugged him tightly.

'Hey, wise girl' Percy croaked out.

'Don't you dare wise girl me, you could have died Percy, how dare you protect us like that, you scared me to death Percy, gods I'm just so, so, so glad you're ok.' An array of emotions flowed through both her face and her voice.

Percy let out a cough. Annabeth felt something wet and warm go onto her shoulder. Dread filled her entire body as she slowly pushed Percy back to inspect him. She looked at Percy's face and saw a trail of gold and red glide down, he was coughing blood. She slowly looked towards his eyes. His left eye was the beautiful sea green she had become accustomed to, his right was a bright gold which had a trail of red and gold blood trail down almost like he was crying tears of blood.

'Percy what did you do?!' Annabeth yelled out in a panic.

'Don't worry about it wise girl' Percy sighed and smiled at her, he then proceeded to tell her what had happened.

Annabeth felt like collapsing, there was no telling how long her seaweed brain would live especially in the state he is in now.

'Your such an idiot' Annabeth sighed out as tears glided down her cheeks.

'That's why you call me seaweed brain, wise girl' Percy replied with a half-formed smirk.

'Who has the ambrosia square? We need it right now!' Annabeth demanded.

Frank pulled the ambrosia out of his pocket and threw it towards Annabeth, who just about managed to catch it.

'Eat it.'

'Annabeth I'm not sure...'

'Eat it.'

Percy took a bite out of it and swallowed. They all waited for Percy to start healing. Percy then threw up. His body wasn't excepting the ambrosia.

'no!no!no!no!' was the only thought that went through Annabeth's head. she shook her head in denial no this couldn't happen, no the fates would never be this cruel.

'I guess my injuries are just too severe for the ambrosia to heal.' 

'No that's not fair, you can't, they can't, no just no' Annabeth said in disbelief.

Percy looked behind Annabeth, a look of anger had washed over his features.

'Percy, what's wrong?' Annabeth asked in confusion.

'I'm sorry wise girl, I have to go take care of something' Percy replied as mist started to surround his body, then in a blink of an eye Percy was gone, and in his place was a confused and shocked looking, Jason and Piper.

Annabeth turned around quickly and regretted it instantly. The sound of metal piercing flesh and bone echoed through the walls. A cough followed after. The giant king porphyrin stood tall and proud with a smirk on his lips. He had a sword in his hands. The sword was covered in blood. The person it stabbed was Percy.

Annabeth howled out his name and ran towards them, she stopped when she saw lift his hand in a stop motion. Slowly Porphyrin removed the blade from Percy's chest. As fast as lightning Percy grabbed Porphyroin's arm and smirked. 

'Say Goodnight' Porphyrin crumbled down to the ground dead.

Percy had completely evaporated his blood.

'That's not possible how did he do that? He has no god by his side.' Asked a monster near Percy.

'when did they get there?' Annabeth asked herself as she hadn't seen them enter the room.

'Well you see I have Gaia's blood flowing through my veins, which has basically given me the ultimate free power boast I needed to kick all your asses back down to Tartus!' Percy answered with a poor attempt at his usual smirk.

'GET HIM!' someone yelled out of the crowd of monsters.

Percy lifted his hands then formed a fist and one by one the monsters all crumbled to dust.

Percy then slowly turned towards us and smiled, he then collapsed to the ground.

The prophecy had been completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys wow that was a roller coaster of a chapter, But don't worry it isn't quite finished just yet. :)


	9. The gods may have been too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermaths of what Percy did. This will also show you whether there is any chance of him surviving.

** The gods may have been too late.**

** Percy's prov. **

'Percy!' Annabeth screamed as she ran towards him, as soon as she reached him she fell to her knees.

Percy winced as Annabeth gingerly inspected his wound. Percy heard Annabeth let out a choked gargle escape her lips. He felt her tears fall onto his blood-soaked face.

As well as he could manage Percy says Horsley ' Heh, don't worry about it wise girl it's just a flesh wound, nothing too bad.'

Percy heard the pattering of the other six as they quickly made their way to kneel down next to Percy. As he looked at each of their faces he saw all of them had a look of horror on them.

'Hey, guys' Percy said light-heartedly. 

'Percy you idiot.' Nico and Jason said in unison. Jason quickly inspected Percy's wound and looked towards Hazle.

'Physician's cure we need it, pass it to me Hazle' Jason insisted.

'I can't I don't have it' Hazle cried out in desperation.

 'Then who does!?' Jason yelled out.

Leo quickly took it out and handed it to Jason. They all gave him a look but he only replied with 'later.'

'Percy I'm going to need you to drink this. Ok?' Jason asked.

'Ok' came Percy's weak reply.

Jason slowly lifted Percy into a sitting position. Pery clenched his teeth in pain. He slowly gulped down the liquid. At first, he didn't feel anything. He then felt a sudden surge from Gaia's blood. He knew what had happened. The cure has bonded with Gaia's blood making it more powerful and so much stronger. He felt Gaia's blood try to leave his body and go to the dust pile that was once her body. Percy quickly increased the amount of power he was using to force the blood to stay in his body to stay in, but it was starting to tear his organs apart. One look at Annabeth told him that she knew what was happening. She quickly explained this to the others. The amount of pressure Percy's body was going through by keeping the blood down was coursing his own to flow out of his own blood to flow out of his body faster. Nico noticed this. 

'Percy I'm only going to ask you this once, and if I don't like your answer I will slap you. Why is only your blood coming out?' Nico asked in an uneven voice.

Percy felt his lips curl into a slight smirk and replied 'I was hoping no one would notice, oh well. The reason is that I'm still overusing my power to stop Gaia's blood from flowing out of my body. Wait! Don't slap me yet. If any of Gaia's blood falls onto the ground it will quickly make it's way over to Gaia's dust pile over there, and the more blood that makes it over there the more she will start to reform, and guys she will be undefeatable because of the physician's cure, so no matter how many gods or demi-gods fight her they won't be able to get her to sleep let alone kill her.'

Annabeth let out a grunt of pure fury, and everyone's faces morphed into that of grief.

'Percy won't that kill you?' Annabeth asked quietly

'I don't know wise girl.' Percy muttered

'WHY, WHY CAN'T THE BLOODY FATES JUST LEAVE ME AND PERCY ALONE, ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER, CAN'T WE JUST BE BLOODY HAPPY, JUST FOR ONCE!' Annabeth yelled.

No one even bothered answering. Percy then moved to look towards Leo.

'Leo, you want to be with Calypso, don't you? Percy asked.

'yes' Leo answered weakly.

'I can mist travel her hear if you want? before you ask how I'm pretty sure that with Gaia's blood and power in my veins I could probably mist travel the entire mortal and monster population into this room.' 

Leo quickly nodded his head. The others looked at him with degust until Percy explained that this might help weaken the power in Gaia's blood, meaning he could lessen his power usage in trying to stop it from flowing out.

Percy felt the mist travel from his hand to find Calypso, as soon as he felt her presence in the mist he gasped out 'got ya.' He then squeezed his hand into a fist and pulled. A circle of water and mist formed in the middle of the floor and slowly Calypso's body started to be reformed. It dissipated as quickly as the mist and water came.

'What were am...' Calypso began to ask but was quickly interrupted by Leo hugging her.

'Hey sunshine, we promised we would get you off of that island.'

'Leo but how, how did you do it?' 

'I didn't Percy did' Leo replied weakly.

Calypso instantly scanned the room looking for Percy in order to thank him. That's when their eyes met and she felt like collapsing.

'P-P-Percy?' Calypso managed to ask.

'Hey Calypso, sorry it took us so long to fulfill our promise, but at least your free now.' Percy offered weakly.

'What happened?' Calypso asked with tears no in her eyes. Leo and pipper quickly explained.

Percy let out a cry of agony. Gaia's blood was now significantly weakened, that should have made this a success, but now it is looking for a new power source and Percy's blood was perfect for its needs, so now it is starting to fuse together.

'Percy, what's wrong?' both Annabeth and Frank asked.

'The blood is mixing, need to evaporate both now!' Percy exclaimed through gritted teeth.

'No, Percy you can't, you will die if you do.' Annabeth pleaded.

'It's the only way to keep you all safe' Percy stated calmly as steam started to pool out of his body.

'Percy for the love of gods, please stop.' Frank exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

'No can do' Percy gasped out.

 The clouds parted. Now instead of a blue sky, they saw black space spangled with stars. The palaces of mount Olympians gleaming in silver and gold in the background. And an army of gods charged down from on high. Too bad they were too late.

As soon as they landed they looked confused.

'Were is Gaia and her army?' Zuse asked.

'Over there' Leo said whilst pointing at the dust pile.

'What that's impossible, how did you manage this?' Posiden asked as he made his way to stand next to Zuse.

'We didn't Percy did.' Annabeth stated.

'Well, we need to congratulate him, where is Percy?' Posiden asked with a proud smile.

Annabeth, Leo, and piper all looked at each other weirdly then at Percy.

'Well Annabeth, where is my son?' Posiden asked once again, his smile starts to falter.

'Ok but you're going to have to brace yourselves.' Jason replied with a grim face.

They all then parted to reveal Percy.

'Percy!' Posiden yelled as he ran towards him. As soon as he reached him he fell to his knees and placed Percy's head onto his lap.

'What happened!?' Posiden asked.

Zeus quickly asked Iris to show them what happened.

'Percy, what have you done?' Posiden asked in tears.

'Was, only way, to save you all.' Percy replied through gritted teeth.

'Dad, not gonna make it, please, evaporate blood, before too late.' Percy gasped out.

'No I can't' Posiden replied with barely a whisper.

'Dad please' Percy yelled out in desperation before going into a coughing fit.

'No there has to be another way, you can't, I can't, this will kill you, Percy, I can't lose you, Sally your mother can't lose you, please Percy.' Posiden pleaded.

'Brother I'm sorry there won't be another way, I mean even if we did manage to weaken Gaia's blood almost to the point it was powerless, Percy will still die from blood loss.' Zeus spoke gravely.

Posiden instantly got enraged and turned to Zeus to give him a piece of his mind, but stopped when he saw Zeus, sad, empethetic and almost remorseful facile expression.

'He can't die, Zeus, there has to be something, please.' Posiden begged.

'Well, there is a slim chance that we could make him a god, meaning Gaia's blood will bond with his and with the body of a God he could easily manage the power the blood contains. However, if his body is too weak, and he hasn't gotten rid of enough if the power in the blood it won't work and will, corse Percy more pain in the long run, and brother, you will have to evaporate Percy's blood.' zeus explained.

'Can we please try brother?' Posiden asked.

'Yes, all in favor of giving Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon the gift of Godhood rais your hand.' Zeus boomed.

Every God raised their hand up.

Zeus then looked to the other eight excluding Percy. 

'He won't want to become a God without you, so, do you all except Godhood?' Zeus asked.

They all nodded.

'Wait, before you do anything, if this doesn't work, under my bed, letters all of you, please, read them.' Percy choked out.

 'We will, but we don't need to worry about it because you will survive.' Posiden and Annabeth replied.

Every one of the twelve Olympian's glowed and each produced Nine orbs, each of the orbs went into the Nine Demi-Gods present. Percy then passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know there is going to be two different endings ones the good ending where Percy lives the other is the bad ending where Percy dies.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank those of you who have descoverd my work it means alot. I would also be thankful if you could leave a kudos. Untill the next chapter this is goodbye


End file.
